Legends of the Smash Bros
by El-Jonno
Summary: An attempt to try and tell the story of Smash bros. Please read and review.
1. A Dark Cloak and White Hands

A cool breeze swept through the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a calm day, a cool day. For Mario, A day that could not be ruined. The grass tickled his back as he lay against a large mushroom. The shade drooped over his face. Lounging back, daydreaming of wondrous dishes of pasta. Pasta. Now there was a food. So saucy, delicious, like the gods had created such a dish for him exclusively. That, and cake. Ah, cake. Another god-like delicacy. Irony, maybe, dictated how such a wondrous and creative world could house such a boring, mundane person. Though, maybe to such a wondrous world he appeared as a magnificent creature. It did not matter. He lay against the mushroom, hat down over his eyes, and his foot rocking back and forth. He began to doze off, sleep overtaking his half-awake state.  
He stands in a large arena. Rusted, brown, grated metal makes up the floor, Torches and bombs decorate the edges. Bowser, the great Koopa King, towers before him. This magnificent beast had terrorized the land for years on end. His name struck fear onto all that heard it. All except, of course, Mario. Short, fat, and a largely stereotypical accent, he was the anti-hero. A stream of fire flowed at Mario, who ran back to dodge the flames. Mario ran behind Bowser, grabbing his tail. A couple quick swings and Mario sent him flying across the stage straight for a bomb.

Then he awoke.

Rain had set in now, and the droplets woke Mario from his rest. The storm seemed to arise from nowhere, and Mario made it important to quickly make for the castle. He opened the main door and walked in. The interior was quiet. The mural of a Mushroom Kingdom landscape was plastered on the wall. Mario quietly walked up the stairs and opened the door. The lack of noise made an eerie atmosphere inside, and Mario didn't like it. Mario grabbed the knob to the throne room, and it turned…

---

A quiet day in space. A small orange ship makes its way towards a large abandoned cruiser. The shield of the cruiser was still up, and many functions like atmosphere and the gravitation simulator still seemed to be operational. However, life scans turned up negative. It made no sense, considering even an alien infestation would turn up some life readings. Samus lay back in her seat. It was deserving of investigation. Samus slowly docked her ship in an opened loading dock. She got out and began an investigation. She looked at the closing doors. The metal was cut and bent inwards, burned and melted. The dock wasn't opened mechanically, but was blasted. She walked out of the dock, and in to the halls. The door closed behind her and the gravity and atmosphere kicked in. As she walked through the halls the ships history seemed to reveal itself. Burn marks along the walls, broken glass, broken doors and no one to speak of what happened. She walked into a dimly lit room. None of her visors were picking up anything, but beeps and other electronic buzzing could be heard. Then, something struck her on the back of the head, and for a second, a brief flash of light revealed the culprit…

---

Wireframes! Thousands of them.

Mario stood in the doorway of the throne room. Peach was nowhere to be seen, however a familiar Koopa was there to show his face. Bowser, however, didn't seem to be the culprit here. The Koopa King stood inches away from Mario, and seemed to be furious. In front of him, standing by the throne was a cloaked man. His face was invisible, except his eyes. Those eyes, red and glowing, cut through the darkness of his hood and struck Mario right in his spine. Everything on him was dressed in black, except his hands. His hands were gloved, pure white. His left hand rested by his side holding a glowing beam sword. His right hand twitched and moved uncontrollably. He stepped towards Mario, his eyes continuing to glow that insidious, evil glow. He spoke in a voice that was calm and relaxing but evil and threatening, "Mario. Yes, Mario. I see you have come in to find shelter from the rain." Mario stood, fearless. His hands clenched by his side. "Where-a is she?" The cloaked man's eyes closed for a second. He chuckled and looked again at Mario. "The Princess…is not of any concern to you." He chuckled again. Bowser spoke now, explaining his presence, "Darn it! I come all the way from my Castle to kidnap her…and you got rid of her?" Mario spoke again, "Where-a is she?" The strange man glared at him. "She is…alive. That I can assure you." He looked at Bowser, then again at Mario. "Let me be frank. I am interested in the ownership of your precious…Mushroom Kingdom." Mario stood himself up, very protective of his kingdom. "The Kingdom is-a not-a for sale!" The cackled and held his hand out towards Mario. "I didn't say I was buying." Small white beams launched from his fingertips. Mario was quick to dodge, and then lunged at the man. Mario kicked the man straight in his stomach, but the stranger hardly flinched. The wireframes lunged at Bowser, who knocked them away with ease. This stranger was powerful, but the wireframes were weak and pitiful. The stranger dropped the sword to his feet, and grabbed Mario by the throat, 'You are a very persistent person. But you have sadly imposed on my plans. I have no time for meaningless skirmishes. Both of you," He threw Mario across the room straight into Bowser, "be gone!" He held his hands out towards the two of them. Large waves bashed into Mario and Bowser, which sent them flying. The stranger watched as the two knocked a hole in the wall and flew off into the distance. He laughed, turned around and walked out the door. 


	2. Fall of a Cruiser, Rise of a Brother

Disclaimer (it should be obvious) - I don't own SSBM

Samus awoke. Her head ached and she could see that her visor was cracked. Nothing serious or vital, but something that needed to be repaired. As she stood up she remembered that she had been hit unconscious. She looked around and saw nobody. Who ever caught her wasn't too bright. They were smart enough to put her in a cell but not smart enough to remove her weapons. She aimed at the door and fired.

The door was blasted and Samus emerged. She saw the culprits, glowing, humanoid wireframes. One noticed her and charged and Samus took no time to shoot it. The moment it was hit it short circuited, popped, and collapsed to the floor. Not only were they stupid, but weak too! She ignored it and moved on. The wireframes continued to attack her and she continued to kill them. It was confusing. How could this ship be overrun with these things? They weren't smart or strong, and didn't seem capable of infiltrating a ship and annihilating its crew. She rounded the corner and found a weapons supply closet. She found a large explosive and carried it over her shoulder.

She walked it to the loading dock and found a score of wireframes standing around her ship. She took her time destroying all the wireframes. She took her explosive and activated it. She tossed it into a crowd of Wireframes, climbed in her ship and flew off. Behind her, the dilapidated cruiser exploded as Samus flew off. She went into her interplanetary encyclopedia, checked her scans of the wireframes, and of course had no data on them. Curious. She decided to find the nearest planet and set her courses for it. Maybe the inhabitants knew something of the cruiser.

---

Luigi woke up to a quiet house. Mario had left, and Luigi had found himself alone in their house. He went downstairs to prepare himself breakfast. It was at this moment that he happened to glance over in the direction of the kitchen table. There he saw a folded up piece of paper. Luigi sat down at his table and unfolded the letter.

"Dear Luigi,  
I have left for the castle. I should be back by lunch. Signed, Mario"

Luigi placed the letter down on the table. He reached for his cereal and began to eat. Time passed however, and no sign from old Mario. Lunch time came and went and Luigi began to get worried. He went out back and called for Yoshi. 

"Yoshi? Yoshi, are you there?"

The small green dinosaur poked its head out from the bushes. Luigi approached it.

"Yoshi. Have you heard anything from Mario?"

Yoshi shook its head. Luigi looked towards the direction of the castle, then back at Yoshi.

"Do you…mind giving me a lift to the castle?"

Yoshi nodded at crawled from the bushes. Luigi mounted it and then they took off for the castle. The castle itself seemed to be of an entirely different character. Dark clouds, rain. It seemed to be a sort of foreshadowing of the conditions inside. They quietly approached the main door and entered.

Their worries outside were well founded. The inside looked more like the scene of a large scale war than the main hall of a castle. They approached the throne room with caution and slowly entered.

"M-m-Mario?"

No Mario, but a strange cloaked man stood by the throne. In the throne itself sat Peach. The cloaked man didn't seem happy.

"Now my dearest princess, the secret of your kingdom, the power of your land; it lay with those blasted stars of yours, do they not?"

The princess looked both frightened and furious towards the strange man. Her voice was shaky and nervous.

"T-t-those don't belong to you. Y-y-you have n-n-no use for them."

The man laughed. He stood in front of the throne, and put his hands on the arms of the chair, his left hand gripping furiously.

"That isn't the point, Peach! Those stars unlock access to unheard of powers and worlds! Such power must belong to me and me alone."

Peach looked at him square in the eye, "N-n-no."

The man stood up, angered, "So…be…it." A beam sword generated in his hand, and he raised it towards the princess.

"No!" Luigi jumped into the room, Yoshi behind him. The man looked over, disappointed.

"Argh. You're still alive." He leaned his face back and looked closer at Luigi. "My mistake," He muttered, "I thought you were the other fool for a second."

Luigi stood, attempting to be strong. However, he was shaking uncontrollably. 

The man approached him. "You're nervous, aren't you?" He laughed, and continued to approach Luigi. "You have a good right to. Trust me, I defeated your brother and conquered your castle. You can't defeat me. And as soon as Peach forfeits her power, this pitiful kingdom will be no more."

Luigi continued to stand tall. The cloaked figure continued to babble. "You're nervous, shaking. Why do you even fight? You are and forever will be known merely as 'the brother of Mario.' Attack me, fight me."

Luigi began to twitch, not out of fear but out of anger."

"Fight me!"

Luigi lunged at the man, but it was pitiful. He merely deflected him in a single blow, sending him flying across the room. He laughed. "Honestly, Luigi. If I told you to jump off a bridge…" 

He turned towards Peach and raised his arms. Luigi lay against the wall, half conscious. Yoshi stand in the doorway, angry but not stupid enough to attempt an attack. The man began to laugh as stars began to appear. From every corner of the room, as well as entering from areas outside, stars floated into the room and surrounded the strange cloaked man. 

Then, one by one, the stars collided at him. He had the minor invincibility for a while, but as stars continued to collide he grew even more powerful. He soon outgrew the minor invincibility. His power became enormous and his form changed. Soon he was no longer a strange cloaked man, but a large, angry looking man. He towered at seven feet, his muscles tugging at the black fabric of his cloak. His eyes now lusted for power, not the ill-mannered eyes he used to show. His face still remained in shadow. Everything on him changed.

All except…his hands.

Yes his hands. Still gloved. Still white. His right hand lay at his side, his left twitch and spasm.

He turned toward Luigi and glared at him. His focus then changed to Yoshi, then to Peach. 

"You…all of you. You will leave. Leave...now."

Luigi stood up. He held his arm in pain and struggled to mutter his words. "No…I will-a not let you-a take this Kingdom."

The man looked over towards Luigi. His eyes glared stronger. "So be it. If you do not want to leave willingly…I will make you leave." He raised his hands as Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach lifted off the ground. He flung his arms at the wall, and they flew straight through it.

"So be it. I have other matters to attend to."

---

"Starfox trying to contact General Pepper We are currently attempting to try and locate the missing Battle Cruiser. We have made our way to the edges of the Lylat system where it was last contacted. We will make our report when we have found more data. Until then…

Starfox out." 


End file.
